Tenpenny Suprise
by Alba Raile
Summary: I always had this story plot in my head and thought to join it to the Charon/LW Stories. Hopefully if there is good feedback it will become a series. It's my first one so I would appreciate some constructive criticism :


*I do not own Fallout*

Charon and Charlotte stared at each other from across the pre war table. Both wearing amused smirks as they watched the Tenpenny residents glare as they sauntered past. Charlotte's patience had run thin with these people. Daring being the only exception she didn't see why she shouldn't let Roy continue with his plan. This was why she was currently sitting waiting for an 'audience' with Tenpenny himself. She had seen a talking tree who didn't think of himself as highly as Tennypenny did. She was hoping to come to some sort of arrangement with the residential snobs in the hopes that there was minimal killing, as tempting as it was she had a radio image to keep.

Charlotte began to drum her fingers as the repetitive music began to tear at her wits. Three dog wasn't even this repetitive! She sighed and began humming loudly in the hopes of amusing Charon and pissing off the residents. Her game was cut short as a guard came out of the elevator.

"Mr. Tenpenny will see you now".

"Oh goody!" She mocked. As she headed towards the elevator the guard grabbed her by the shoulders.

"If you so much as disrespect Mr. Te-".The guard was cut short as he began to leave the ground. He was just as suddenly slammed against a wall as the behemoth ghoul growled threateningly with a sneer.

"Don't. Do. That."

The guard hadn't noticed how tall the ghoul was and even lifted against a wall he was barely at eye level. He began to worry until he noticed Gustavo behind the ghoul with his rifle aimed. It was at this moment the Lone Wanderer intervened.

"I am shocked at how I was just treated in this place." She gasped as she widened her eyes towards Gustavo "You claim to have such high standards and sophistication, when a girl can't even walk to a elevator without getting manhandled."

She was putting on the charm and for this Charon was relieved. There was only so far a gun and brawn could go in the wasteland and the vault kid had learnt how to use her words instead, they made a good team he thought.

"She done nothing wrong! I saw it" each member of the scene turned towards the new voice. It was Daring. Charlotte smiled and chose the moment of a resident siding on the opposite side of the guards to hit one of Gustavo's nerves.

"Really now, I've just been shown that _a ghoul _can show more respect than _your _guards".

Gustavo faltered and realised a crowd was growing around.

"Stand down"

"But !..."

"Stand down !"

The guard was dropped quickly by Charon with a thump. Gustavo turned towards Charlotte with a plastered smile.

"Carry on Ma'am. Sorry for the trouble"

Charlotte returned the smile with a flutter of the eyelashes.

"No problem" She then entered the lift with Charon following suit.

"You know you're not just _a ghoul_, you know I don't mean that"

"I understand mistress"

"Charon, enough with the mistress I've told you that"

"I apologise"

She sighed and continued with her point.

"You're my ghoul" She turned towards him and smiled.

Charons' stomach flipped at the statement. He had spent quite a good proportion of their time together admiring his mistress from afar. He knew it was against his contract and had genuinely tried to suppress the emotion as taught by his training, but he couldn't help notice her. The way she scowled after a kill, how peaceful she was as she slept and how much he enjoyed her quiet singing as she cleaned and fixed weapons. He was happy enough by the statement to realise that he meant something to her even if it was just for being the monster he believed he was. While lost in his thoughts he hadn't realised she was still turned towards him.

"Charon?"

Not expecting the intrusion he grumbled.

"Sorry what was that?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing".

She laughed. She loved his grumbles.

The doors opened and they entered into a large waiting area of Tenpenny's suite.

"Wait here" Charlotte asked "It might seem less biased if I go sort the Roy situation without a ghoul."

He nodded and responded that he would wait her until she returned. Charon remained outside for about 20 minutes. During that time he heard their voices range from quiet to ranged. Charlotte stepped out from the balcony and stomped towards Charon mumbling. She nodded towards the lift and they both yet again entered.

"How did it go?" He asked the obvious.

"He's no better than the rest of them !" She screamed "We are going to see Roy right away and ask him to at least save Daring…and the Doctor.. and…." She screamed yet again "What am I going to do?

She placed her forehead against the elevator wall and sighed. She truly hated these residents with their bigotry and inability to help out other wastelanders. At least when she had a comfy lifestyle she lived it in ignorance of the outside world.

She left the lift and began to stride towards the room they currently occupied for their weapons. "We're leaving that much is sure, I just don't know what to do about it all afterwards."

Charon sat on the bed and watched his mistress rant. He would have helped if he had known what Charlotte was doing. She just seemed to be picking up their items and placing it in different places. " You don't have to help everyone." He stated.

She stopped and stared at him with her big eyes. " But I want to" She said quietly.

Charon felt the urge to comfort her but suppressed it. He was there for combat situations. She wouldn't want to be given an affectionate gesture by a ghoul.

As they gathered their things and left the room they couldn't help but stop and over hear a conversation from Ms Lancaster's room.

"They are ugly despicable creatures. They are unnatural and should all be killed." Ms Lancaster stated.

"Darling, imagine the likes of us consorting with the filth that they are"

Anthony Ling replied "Tenpenny will never let the ghouls in."

They both laughed and Charon turned to stare at his mistress who was standing with her fists clenched.

"Charon" She said calmly "do you trust me?"

"For good or for ill" He replied.

"Stand infront of that door"

He did as she commanded and stood as he stood before her. She took a deep breath and smiled wickedly.

Suddenly she was on and her lips were pressed to his. The passionate embrace caught Charon by surprise and he stumbled back through the doors probably just as she planned. He was pressed against the wall and was encouraged as the kiss continued. His hands knotted in her hair and using hardly any of his strength he picked Charlotte up and pressed her into him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and a small sigh left her lips. Both caught in the moment they forgot there was an audience until the snobby female screamed.

"EXCUSE ME !" They both looked to the right to see both resident staring completely aghast.

"I'm sorry" Charlotte began in fake embarrassment "I thought this room was empty" Charon let Charlotte down just as Susan and Anthony stormed past with statement of

"He will never stand for this"

"Completely disgusting"

As the room was emptied Charlotte and Charon stared at each other. She had a small smile on her face and Charon had a slight frown. He was used as a plan, He knew she would never want him but the kiss had given him some kind of hope. His worry was stopped as Charlotte tiptoed up and brought their lips together once again.

She grabbed onto the front of his armour and his hands gradually connected to her hips. Where their first kiss was fast and passionate this one was slow and meaningful.

As she backed away her cheeks began to glow.

"I'm sorry"

"Why" he asked, She regretted it she had to.

"For not doing that sooner" She smiled and stroked his cheek.

Charon began to find the meaning behind the statement when their moment was interrupted.

"TENPENNY !" Susan was heard screaming,

Charlotte and Charon took this as their opportunity to leave. She grabbed his hand and began running down the stairs to the lobby.

She laughed loud in the wasteland as they continued to run towards the metro station with rifle shots missing their feet. Tenpenny obviously hadn't taken their embrace too well. Charlotte was surprised when Charon laughed too. She hadn't heard such a wonderful noise before. He could have easily taken out Tenpenny from his balcony but was too exhilarated and caught up in the moment. Charlotte still held his hand and a wide grin complimented her face.

Although Charlotte enjoyed the moment. She worried about what she was planning on doing next with the residents. One thing was for sure, as she squeezed the hand connected in hers, she knew who she was doing it with.


End file.
